


Seeing Textures, Feeling Sounds

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: 911 Crack Week 2020 [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 9-1-1 Crack Week (9-1-1 TV), 911 Crack Week 2020, 911CrackWeek2020, Accidental Cuddling, Accidental Drug Use, Accidental Plot, Accidental Voyeurism, Accidents, Alternate Universe - Crack, Attraction, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Consensual Sex, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Danger, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Drug Use, Drugs, Dry Humping, Edgeplay, Embarrassment, Emergency Medical Technicians, Erections, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Feels, Fire, Frogs, Grinding, Hallucinations, Hallucinogens, Hidden Depths, Hidden Talents, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Medical Procedures, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past, Phone Sex, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Psychotropic Drugs, Realization, Recreational Drug Use, References to Drugs, Secret Crush, Secrets, Talking, Touch-Starved, Touching, Touchy-Feely, Trippy, Workplace, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: 911 Crack Week Day 4 -Dosed Again
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 911 Crack Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109261
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Seeing Textures, Feeling Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely wasn't gonna have them doing it while high so they had their own personal epiphanies during and the truthful conclusion came out as they shared about their experiences 
> 
> The drugs would definitely be out of their systems by the time they got around to actually doing it

**_Seeing Textures, Feeling Sounds_ **

  
  


Eddie was sitting next to Buck and trying not to laugh.

The dog they'd saved had been so happy it'd jumped all over Buck covering his gear in mud.

Buck aimed a look at him. "Laugh it up Eddie. Animals love me." Buck laughed with Eddie at his own misfortune.

He didn't look forward to cleaning the seat and his gear but at least they were designed to be cleaned without trouble.

Eddie was helping him with the cab by washing down the back as Buck tended to his turnout gear at the same time.

They jumped back into the truck as the alarm went off again. 

"Local celebrity's residence has caught fire." Bobby informed them as they took off.

It would be just like any other call. Celebs didn't get special treatment. They'd do their best to save the property but human lives came first, always.

Eddie and Buck were sent into the place and got both the people who were trying to recover valuables out along with their pets that were scared.

Eddie had a man and his daughter in each arm as Buck had the wife and their pet.

It figured that the family of five had more pets and Buck went back in to find the cat now that all the people and their dog were outside and safe from the fire.

Eddie followed him back in.

He wouldn't let Buck go it alone if he could help it and the structure didn't seem to be in danger of collapse yet.

Buck found the cat after a bit of searching with Eddie's help. It was towards the back in a secluded room and clawed at him in its confusion and fear.

They made it out of there and joined the other members of the crew who were putting out the blaze with the hoses.

They were about done when Buck started to say something.

"Hey guys. I don't- I feel weird." Eddie was glad he was the lead on the hose and could cut it off as the others would soon finish. The fire was almost out now.

Eddie put down the hose and looked to check out Buck.

His gear was barely cut by the cats claws since they were designed to withstand stuff like impact and puncture to a degree. 

"Can you tell me what you're feeling Buck?" Eddie asked as he took off both their helmets and started to check his eyes.

Bobby came over to help find out what was going on while Hen and Chimney finished checking over the family for injuries.

"Cap. I don't-" Buck looked confused. Like he was struggling to form sentences. 

That's when he began coughing.

Bobby immediately looked at his gear to see if it was damaged. While there was no physical damage to his equipment his mask had stopped filtering and he could have taken in some smoke into his lungs.

"Buck. It looks like you inhaled some smoke son." Bobby told him as they moved him over to the truck. They had O2 there.

Bobby helped Buck to put on the mask and made a mental note to find out if it was a malfunction of the mask or a power issue.

Eddie was right besides him.

"Eddie, go ahead and pull in the hose. I've got him." Bobby told him as Buck was starting to breathe better now. He wasn't coughing like he'd been earlier.

"Bobby. Something's not right." Buck said as Bobby saw his eyes begin to dilate.

No. It couldn't be.

"Eddie! Come over here and keep an eye on-" Bobby stopped as he saw Eddie starting to look dazed and try fighting it to finish.

Whatever was happening he only had a short time before Eddie became like Buck.

"Eddie! Come over here. I need you and Buck in the truck. Now!" Bobby ordered with haste.

At his name Eddie turned and he started heading over. 

"Get in. Put on your seat belt and I need you to toss all your gear that's sharp or heavy. That's an order Eddie," Bobby said as he helped Buck up and into the rig to do the same.

Eddie followed instructions and looked to be becoming more confused by the second. With Buck secured and still with an oxygen mask Bobby came over to give Eddie one too. 

"Eddie. I think you too inhaled something. I'm gonna be right outside getting the others. Try to stay calm. We're gonna find out what's going on and help you. Can you hear me Buck?" Bobby asked. In his hurrying to get them safety inside with a quick plan he hadn't gotten a chance to reassure Buck more.

"Yeah Bobby, what'd you say?"

Their knives and other tools were scattered on the floor as Bobby pushed them further away for good measure.

"Stay in your seat. Don't unbuckle yourselves. It's probably best you keep the masks on too." Bobby stopped as he wasn't sure if they could hear him with each passing second and did they smell?

There was definitely an odor dissimilar to regular smoke.

Bobby grabbed another mask to put on. It had to be airborne.

He left the door cracked to allow more air into the rig. It might have been soaked into the gear they were wearing right now.

In that case Bobby had inhaled some too. There wasn't much time before it could start to affect him too. 

"Bart, Giselle. Do not enter the truck until you put on a mask. I'm getting Chim to check the others." Bobby told them as they finished on the fire now.

Bobby had the dad still in Hen and Chimney's care. The mother and kids were on the sidewalk.

"What was in your house?" Bobby asked him straight away.

"Huh?" The guy said.

"I have two firefighters down and I don't have much time myself. Chimney, I need you to put on a mask and go check the boys. Hen can finish this while we get to the bottom of this." Bobby said and Chim jumped into action.

Hen looked at the guy as she was done wrapping his arm.

"You gonna answer him or do we need to call the cops?" She asked. Something was up with her crew and they needed to know what it was quickly.

"I- I don't know."

"Don't lie to us. The longer you stall the more likely they could be hurt by this. You're looking at reckless endangerment and possession of whatever it was." Bobby didn't feel anything yet but it could still be coming.

"I swear I don't know. I don't put anything bad in my body. It's my temple. But- my wife keeps things in the back that we don't talk about. She'll know." He looked frightened of charges.

"Giselle, can you bring the wife over and have Bart watch the kids?" Bobby asked on the radio.

She brought her over and left him with the kids.

"What was in the back room Diane?" Trevor asked.

"Nothing." She said quickly.

"We know it was something illegal ma'am. I need to know what to treat my guys for. If you don't cooperate then it'll be worse for your case." Bobby said.

"Look, we just risked our lives for your family, the least you could do is respect ours. What was it?" Giselle asked her.

She looked conflicted. "It was- it's this new stuff. I just know the chemical name. They said it was natural and can't hurt you." She pulled it up on her phone.

"Cap!" Chimney radioed from one of the guys or the rig.

"Go ahead Chimney." 

"They're on some trip. Talking about colors and flying. But no coughing or allergic reaction so far. Good idea on the seat belts. They're not getting out of this by themselves for a while." Chim updated him from the truck.

Hen was searching the chemical on her phone and pulled it up. "You've gotta be freaking kidding me. It's frog venom?" She showed Bobby and sure enough the medical article had the same chemical name as the drug.

"They're not gonna die right?" Trevor asked as they looked between each other at how incredibly unbelievable it was. 

It'd been about two years since the last incident like this.

"No. It's unlikely but still possible. These things are very much illegal streetside and recommended only in a professional setting." Hen told her with a stern look.

"Why am I not like them though?" Bobby asked as the police pulled up.

"If they had to inhale it instead of ingest it maybe it lost potency or there wasn't enough left to affect you." Hen guessed.

With the parents now answering questions and Giselle informing the cops on what happened Hen pulled the ambulance around to the fire truck to help Chimney.

"Thank God. They won't stop saying the craziest things. Pulses are normal, and I checked their O2. They've got a couple minutes last on them." Chimney said outside of the rig.

"We've gotta take them to the hospital Bobby. We can't watch them while we're working." Hen said. Just like last time it was too much and they still could get calls on top of Buck and Eddie.

"Yeah. I know. Chim, help me get their turnout coats off. Once they're down to their regular uniforms we'll get them strapped back in and drop them off. Hen can you call in and let them know what to be expecting."

"I'm on Bobby." She nodded.

With Eddie and then Buck dressed down and back in their seats they could proceed to the hospital. Their gear was stowed away and would be to be cleaned properly to prevent another person being exposed.

Both the boys were unable to help when it came to transferring them to stretchers to be moved.

They had to be secured for their own safety both so they didn't try to get up or fall off of them.

The guys kept on saying they felt so good and the light show was just so beautiful. 

At one point Buck became unresponsive after saying Chimney's name causing a scare for the older man.

"It's okay. From what we've found it's possible he's just unresponsive. He's still breathing but experiencing too much." The nurse told him as they were taken into the hospital's care.

The effects could last around a whole hour so thirty to forty-five minutes were left for them.

They'd be monitored and released once they came to.

The firehouse wasn't the same without the youngest among them. The others were also worried about any possible unknown side effects that could appear after all of this for them.

They were sent to an accident at the local campus next. 

They returned to hear news that Buck had come out of it first finally and Eddie should be next.

The doctors were running tests to make sure Buck was okay since he vomited while describing some of it to them.

Eddie was soon returning to lucidity behind Buck's wake.

Chimney would guard the knowledge that Buck was running his hands through both of their hair and Eddie was clinging to his hand and looking at it like it held universal secrets.

People did weird stuff like that. It could mean anything or nothing.

Yet again he had to witness the insanity of them while high. 

They were lucky that it wasn't more of them like last time.

The guys had to pay for a ride back and showed up before their shift was over by a few hours.

Bobby couldn't in good conscience let them work in the field so they were on house duties together cleaning and helping him with dinner.

"We didn't- do anything weird while we were on that stuff right?" Buck asked the others.

Eddie was silent but listening as he didn't want to ask himself.

"You were talking about stuff like kaleidoscopes and feeling the air was warm sand on your skin." Chimney said to them looking pointedly at one then the other at the descriptions. 

He'd spent the most time with them in comparison but it wasn't a lot really though.

"I didn't- say something mean like last time, right?" Buck asked. Looking from Chim to Eddie.

"No. At least not while I was there to hear it. But I was more worried about keeping you two alive than focusing on what you were babbling about."

"Besides, you were high. You get a free pass on saying weird stuff as long as it wasn't admitting to a crime." Hen joked.

Buck whispered to Eddie about a parking ticket with fright. He needed to go pay it before he forgot again and it came up.

"No one got hurt, while we were loopy on that?" Eddie asked.

"Nope, everyone's fine. And you two were top priority. We were lucky you didn't try to fight us getting you two changed." Chimney told them.

"We were wondering why we didn't have our gear on." Buck said as Bobby served them.

"Like we'd send you in with it on?" Hen laughed. "It'd just be in the way of treating you."

"The nurse said we were calling out names for a bit. And I spaced out." Buck said.

"That I was there for. You called my name when we dropped you off but then you were gone somewhere else. I got kinda worried but they said you were fine and we had to go." Chimney looked sorry about that. 

"Nah, Chim. You guys had a job to do, and you got us there safe." Buck reassured him.

They ate their food and filled Buck and Eddie in on what they'd missed earlier.

Eddie pulled Chimney aside.

"We- I didn't do anything too weird right?" He asked.

"Like what?" Chim asked.

"Anything unprofessional." Eddie said. He knew at times he could let his eyes wander and that him and Buck weren't averse to being tactile with each other.

Chimney looked to be thinking. "I don't think so. No. Like I said you too were like giant babies. Nothing we'd hold against you both on or off drugs man." Chim patted Eddie's shoulder. 

"But I do wish I'd gotten a bit on camera though. Purely to show you guys that is." Chim joked.

"Sure. Only to show us. Not for blackmail or to share, huh?" Eddie said, not believing a bit.

"Don't worry man. Buck says crazy stuff normally and sometimes you surprise us with what you say. You're fine."

With that Chimney moved to talk to Hen before the next call.

In the next few minutes they did get sent on an allergic reaction call at a park after dark.

Eddie came to help Buck in cleaning the kitchen and doing the dishes since they were the only ones left inside the house.

"Do you remember some of it too?" Buck asked.

"A little bit. Pieces of it. They said you had a bigger dose and it affected you more and for longer." Eddie told Buck as they moved to sit down for what remained of their shift.

"Yeah. I- umm. It was intense. A little of it was scary and too much. I- I wanna ask you something but- promise you won't laugh. It's kinda personal." Buck looked to make sure it was only them in the station.

"No. It was too much at times yeah. And it felt longer than they say it actually was. But- go ahead and ask." 

"It's embarrassing to say this. But- did you. Come, during it?" Buck asked awkwardly. 

Eddie was speechless. The thought of Buck coming in the room next to him. 

"I- it was probably just me. I- haven't had sex in a while. Forget I asked. I'm sorry." Buck looked away with a deep blush.

"No. I- I did yeah. It's just- you're not the only one that's pent up from no action. I get it. I didn't tell the doctor but my nurse was looking at me funny for a bit."

No doubt they'd seen Eddie as he orgasmed or maybe heard him as he came.

"They said- I was moaning for a while- and they thought something was wrong- but when they figured it out they gave me some privacy and checked me remotely until it stopped. Made sure I was still breathing and that my heart was working."

"I- no. It's probably normal for the drug we had. And we were due for some release." Eddie tried to reassure him and also himself. It happened. "It's normal, like morning wood."

"Yeah." Buck nodded. "I'm glad Chim wasn't there for that. He wouldn't let me live it down."

"Nah. He'd probably make a joke about it and leave it be if he noticed how you felt. He was pretty chill about it with me."

"He just doesn't know. It's either go out and have sex with anyone or wait till you find someone special. I don't wanna go back to that." Buck sighed.

"Casual sex isn't bad Buck. As long as you're both into it. And you can still be looking for something significant while doing that. It's up to you." Eddie said.

He was starting to think that he should follow his own advice.

He hadn't really done much himself. Eddie had just recently started to feel comfortable enough to even think about going out with someone again let alone have sex with them.

"Did you have anyone on your mind when you- you know?"

That's when Eddie looked at Buck and saw something behind his eyes. Hope and fear.

"There was. He's sitting right next to me." Eddie fought turning away from Buck's reaction.

Buck's eyes nearly popped out of his head and his lips parted.

"I- uh. You may have- definitely been on mine. During." Buck cleared his throat.

"I- was worried that I'd let something slip out earlier." Eddie said scooting closer.

"You weren't the only one." Buck sighed and bit his lip.

Eddie leaned over to kiss him. It felt better than what happened earlier. It felt real. Them.

Someone cleared their throat.

They both shot apart.

"Leftover side effects?" Hen asked them as they turned.

Both Eddie and Buck looked at each other before saying "No."

"Hmm. Best to keep it professional on calls though right?" She asked them.

"Yeah." Buck nodded and Eddie said "Ah ha," looking away.

They finished their shift and left the station in cloudy moonlight.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" Eddie asked as they got ready to leave.

"Nope. Just gotta pay some bills but I'm free after that." Buck licked his lips.

Eddie looked around them. No one was outside and the others were already gone.

He moved closer and Buck grabbed at him as he kissed him again this time with more force.

They enjoyed it, leaning into each other where their bodies lined up and met together.

Buck groaned as Eddie bit his lip and grabbed Eddie's shirt as he felt Eddie's hand on his ass.

They should stop. Had to. Eventually. They would. 

But for a bit longer they let themselves feel this. After so long thinking that maybe it wasn't possible. Now it was.

Eddie was the first to pull away leaving Buck to whine a little.

Eddie caught his breath. "I'm sorry. But I have to go relieve Carla." He said still with Buck in his hands and Buck holding on to him like he'd vanish. 

"No. You're right." He nodded.

"I'll call you later. Finish this." Eddie nodded with a look in his eyes. A promise for more.

"Alright. I'll hold you to it." Buck told him with a soft laugh.

They finally parted.

Eddie got in his truck and left as Buck got in his jeep after.

With Christopher in bed after playing for a bit Eddie found himself inside of his room alone.

He called up Buck. 

"Hey Eddie." Buck sounded a little winded just then.

"I told you we weren't done." Eddie smirked as he got undressed and got into bed.

"Might have started a little early." Buck told him as Eddie got the picture. Buck was playing with himself. Touching himself already. He'd better catch up.

Eddie smiled into his phone as he got himself out of his boxers.

He can't done phone sex in a very long time. But he was looking forward to this though.

Buck on the other hand while not having done it in a while too had some more experience in that department in comparison.

"What are you doing?" Eddie asked already with himself in his hand, getting harder by the second as he spoke to Buck.

"Been edging myself. Jerking off while thinking about you, only stopping just before. Waiting on you." Buck must have been doing that now too from the way that his breath hitched.

"Sounds disciplined, unlike you." Eddie teased with a laugh.

"Nah. Just need the right incentive sometimes. Different context," he heard the wink that would be on Buck's face.

"I might not last too long." Eddie said, already pouring some lube to warm up as he had the phone between his ear and shoulder.

"Don't worry. Could always go for another round. Bet you could keep up like in the gym."

Eddie hissed as the lube wasn't yet warm enough but he couldn't wait any longer. 

Buck must have been going about it too. 

"You starting? Don't want you missing out on the fun." Buck asked as he continued sliding his palm against his shaft.

"I'll catch up. I remember you needing a break from sparring." Eddie shot back getting close.

"That was only so you didn't feel or see my boner Eddie."

And the thought that Buck was turned on back then, the same way that Eddie was too.

"I should have known. You weren't the only one."

And like that, at Eddie's voice and confirmation that Buck's fantasy of them having sex in the ring wasn't outlandish, Buck came vocally in Eddie's ear.

"Fuck." Buck sighed, content.

"Mhm. Buck." Eddie was working himself up. Thinking both of how Buck looked then and maybe what he looked like now.

Buck laid out bare on his bed masturbating to Eddie, with Eddie. 

Eddie's orgasm came upon him as Buck was saying what he wanted to do with him, to him. A dirty list of things they could do together, would do together.

"You still there Eds?" Buck asked with his hand holding the phone as the other was soaked with his own come and lube.

"Yeah. I'm with ya. Gonna have to get started on those pretty soon." Eddie said with a nod.

"Just name the time and place. But a date before that would be nice." Buck said with a laugh.

"Oh I plan to. Haven't gotten around to if it should be a casual place or more formal."

"Could go for casual. You look good in a suit but the best part comes in taking them off more than having them on." Buck joked and Eddie agreed with his point on that. 

"Burgers sound good."

"Yeah. I'm gonna go shower." Buck said and got up.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Eddie said. "I'm gonna clean myself up, catch some sleep."

"Yeah. Bye Eddie."

"Good night Buck."

With that Eddie hung up. He had to change and throw away the tissues he'd just used.

Eddie was definitely looking forward to this with Buck. Eventually he'd have to tell Christopher but that was a challenge for another day.

He wasn't too worried about that. Christopher liked Buck too and it may just take some time. They had time, things were just getting started.

All this because of dumb frogs.

Eddie couldn't believe it. But then again. Their lives were full of crazy occurrences.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Side note. I'm not going to be doing these in order. Or all of them.


End file.
